


Good Morning

by Moonlights_Inkwell



Series: Dick Grayson Fics [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mindless Fluff, No pronouns used for Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlights_Inkwell/pseuds/Moonlights_Inkwell
Summary: You may not have been there to see Dick off before he went on Patrol, but you're certainly there to welcome him back home.





	Good Morning

The night passed almost impossibly slowly, the passage of each hour feeling more like months. You hadn’t slept at all, just laid deathly still across the couch, eyes focused on the movement on the TV screen without ever really paying attention to what it was you were watching. It had been a long day; the kind of long day that had kept you behind at Bludhaven Hospital to such an extent that by the time you finally arrived back to the little apartment, you shared with your boyfriend, it was empty. After you had spent a few tired moments of confusion looking around, you noticed a folded over piece of paper resting in the middle of the kitchen table, familiar chicken scratch handwriting sprawled across the centre of it.  
‘On Patrol. Try not to miss me too much.  
-D xxx’  
On a normal night you would have just gone to bed after eating and dicking around on the internet while Dick was out Nightwing-ing all night, but tonight? Tonight, sleep seemed to evade you. It was pretty unusual for you to completely forgo sleep (that sort of unhealthy sleep pattern was something you would save for around the holidays when the hospital got busy, but would otherwise condemn Dick for doing the exact same), but tonight seemed to be the exception to all of your usual rules. Arriving home too late to see Dick off before his Patrol? Almost unheard of. Staying up 'til almost dawn sort-of-kinda watching something that was either a very poor impression of Say Yes to The Dress or was just an adult Toddlers and Tiaras? Definitely unheard of. These shows were definitely not your scene. But you had finally reached that point of tiredness where you no longer even felt it, brushing one hand through the mess of [H/C] hair that was just hanging around your face.  
From behind the couch, the window opened (barely loud enough for you to hear it) and a quiet chuckle echoed out from behind you.  
“…What the heck is this show?” Dick asked, more to himself than to you, as he pushed against the window frame and sent him almost gliding towards you, causing you to turn your head slowly with a soft, but tired yet enthusiastic smile, your head tilted to the side. “…Good Morning, sweetheart.”  
“Good Morning.” You smile softly, nail gently running underneath the domino mask to remove the grip of the costume glue. Once the blue mask was removed from his face, his plump lips turned up in a soft smile which was eagerly returned. Dick’s mouth always looked like he wanted to be kissed, like it would be so easy no matter the situation to slam your lips against his.  
“You just wake up?” He asked while one arm snaked around your waist to pull you closer, that gentle little smile crumbling as you shook your head. “[Y/N]…”  
“Shh. Couldn’t sleep.” That made Dick sigh softly and lift you suddenly, throwing you over his shoulder with a quiet laugh before darting to the bedroom. “Dick!” His laughter was loud enough to drown out the TV, the steady jolting of his movement making you giggle. Just as soon as you became adjusted to the movement, it was gone, Dick gently resting you down on the bed. He loomed over you in bed, the Nightwing symbol bright in the early morning light, then slowly descended down beside you, peppering gentle kisses against your neck and shoulders.  
“Try and get some sleep, [Y/N]. I’ll call you in sick later.” He whispers into your ear. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” And with that in mind, you allowed yourself to rest your head against the light blue bird emblazoned across his chest, eyelids finally heavy when his lithe, muscular arms wound around your waist.


End file.
